The President's Daughter
by Michael Harrison
Summary: President Andrew Jackson faces his toughest decision ever.
1. Chapter 1

The President's Daughter

_"Target has been confirmed; sending you the details now!"_

"Details received, and confirmed."

_"As agreed, $10,000,000 has been deposited into your designated bank account, the other half you will receive at the completion of your mission."_

"So we have a go?"

_"Yes, your mission is confirmed. We will see how uncompromising he is now! May Allah be with you!"_

"Our satellite network picked it up 20 minutes ago sir." The young annalist said, handing his superior the printout.

"_$10,000,000 US has been deposited _for what I wonder?" Michael Grissom said to himself. "Mr Taylor, did you trace the call?"

"Yes but I was unable to find the origin, but I did find something interesting, the call was piggybacked onto one of our own satellite systems, but I'm afraid I don't have that level of clearance to find out which one."

"Thank you Mr Taylor. Continue monitoring and let me know if you find anything."

A few minutes later, using his level 5 security clearance Special Agent Grissom had found the system that had been piggybacked.

"What the?"

It was one of the _CIA's_!

At exactly the same time Andrew Jackson was sitting his desk in the oval office. The American flag draped over the wall behind him, a reminder of the people he was elected to serve. The decisions he made _had_ to be for the good of America !

Such a decision was waiting for his approval right now. He carefully read the report on his desk: a progress report from Iraq . His decision: to pull out from Iraq or to stay the course?

Dozens of reasons to pull out flooded through his head: the loss of lives of both American soldiers and Iraqi civilians, and the apparent lack of progress in halting the insurgents; in fact the coalition has lost control of Fallujah.

Hell, even pulling troops out to get re-elected crossed his mind.

There were, however, stronger reasons to stay. Primarily the strategy of those against the coalition: hostage taking. American civilians working in Iraq , working to rebuild _their_ infrastructure, were being captured and beheaded all in an effort to force the coalition to withdraw. If the president were to pull troops out under these circumstances it would only make things worse. He was sure of it! If he gave in now, wherever America will be needed in the future, they would face the same problems. Again and again! No, he had to hold his ground. The situation _demanded_ it.

But not pulling out could result in his being voted out of office, the office he worked hard to attain. Andrew Jackson, a descendent of the 7th President of the United States , knew he could make a positive difference to America , and the world, by staying in office. Could he compromise his stand and still make that difference? Andrew didn't think so.

Often times Andrew found himself pondering over his forefather; Andrew Jackson (President from 1829-37) had been president in a different world, a world before terrorism, but he had grasped the true power that was available in the oval office. In fact it was he who had _increased_ the power of the office by vetoing 12 bills that had been passed by the U.S Congress. His toughness won him strong praise and the title "Champion of the People."

Andrew Jackson felt sure he could do the same. By his strong, uncompromising view on Iraq he would win the favour of the people, whether they knew it yet or not.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, "Mr President?"

"Come in Jeffrey."

Jeffrey Turner, the president's chief of staff walked through the door and shut it behind him. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" President Jackson's asked, his face remaining neutral.

"A truck driver working for an American company in Iraq has been kidnapped and beheaded! They didn't even hold him hostage; they just killed him straight away. Sir, that makes for the third such killing _this week_! The people are outraged; they want America to pull out!"

The president gazed off into space, silent, thinking. "This has to stop." He said finally, "Convene the cabinet, 30 minutes."

Jeffrey Turner left the room leaving the president to his thoughts.

_Another nail in his political coffin!_

"Sending in more troops will just anger the American people further, even if it is to protect our citizens working in Iraq ." The president's political advisor, Casey Richards, said. "What the American people want to see is the complete withdrawal of _all_ our people from Iraq . Miliary and civilian."

"What the public want to see and what they need are two different things Ms Richards." The Secretary of Defence, Navy General Samuel Hayes, said. "If we pull out now, it will only make things worse."

"I can guarantee you Mr President that if you send in more troops, you will not be re-elected in November."

"Thank you for your concern Casey" President Jackson said. "But I can't put my political future above the good of the country. America has made a commitment to help the citizens of Iraq gain their independence and freedom from a tyrant, and we will not pull out now. Sam" he said to the General, "How soon can we have another battalion of troops in Iraq ?"

"24 hrs!" he said confidently.

"Do it. I want this resolved. Get the Generals together and find a way to regain control of Fallujah. That's the insurgent's stronghold. Give me options in 2hrs! Ok Casey, where are we on the campaign?"

"I think the American people are having a tough time seeing past Iraq , but if we"

The door to the conference room suddenly burst open.

"Sir, I'm sorry, she wouldn't take no for an answer!" The secret service guard said from behind the teenage girl.

"It's OK Mac. General, Ladies and gentlemen, could you give my daughter and I a moment?"

The cabinet left the room leaving the president with his daughter.

"I was in a meeting discussing a matter of national security!" he said irritated.

"That's right dad, always put everyone else above me!" she replied angrily.

"Carla, honey, I'm the president."

"Gee thanks dad. Why did you have to become president anyway? You've ruined our family."

What she said was true, his wife Helen no longer slept in the same side of the _White House_ as him, let alone the same bed. His devotion to the country had broken up his family.

"And now it's getting worse" she continued. "With your stupid war in Iraq ! They never had anything to do with 9-11! That was just your excuse! Do you know what happened at school to me today?"

He shrugged, "What?"

"A guy in the grade _below_ me came and spat in my face! Why? Because his father died in Iraq because you sent him there. He was angry at you and I have to deal with it. I don't blame him, _you_ killed his father. Then the secret service men guarding me crash tackled him to the ground and were about to arrest him! I had to stop them before they shot him or something! I hate this life, and I hate you!" she shouted and stormed out of the room.

President Jackson just stared off after her as she left. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to go after her; he had national issues to deal with. Andrew sighed and reconvened the cabinet.

Carla was in the back seat of the limousine, after the fight with her father she needed to get out of the house. The car sped across Washington Avenue. Carla didn't care were she went, as long as it got her anywhere but that damn White House, the 'White Prison' was probably a more accurate name she thought. Carla was so focussed on her own misery that she never noticed the three black vans pull along side the limousine.

Crash!

Carla's world was suddenly jolted to the left.

Crash!

Now to the right!

It took Carla a moment to realise what was going on.

She was under _attack_!

Two vans, one on either side, were ramming the limo. Abruptly the driver slammed on his brakes, sending Carla, who had not been wearing her seatbelt, tumbling to the floor, her limo screeching to a halt.

Carla had just managed to get to her knees when she was again thrown forward. The driver slamming the car into reverse and flooring it!

As if on cue a _fourth_ van slammed the limo from behind, forcing it to a halt and at the same time blocking off any escape the limo may have had.

Sitting in the imprisoned limo, Carla could only watch as at least twenty armed men, all in black clothes and balaclava's, poured out from the vans and surrounded the limo, their guns trained onto the doors and windows. To the civilians on the street it was quite a sight!

Frank, Carla's secret service driver, wasn't going down without a fight; he was out of the car in a second firing his Colt.45. It was a devastating mistake. As soon as he left the protection of the bullet proof limo he was hit by a single shot to his chest, dropping him to the floor.

In the back of the limo, trapped, Carla saw it all. Saw her protector fall to the ground leaving her alone and at the mercy of black-clad terrorists! Two seconds later and the armed men came to the rear door. _Her_ door! Carla did the only thing she could think of, she dove from her seat and slammed down the lock!

She didn't have time to breathe relief, for she had forgotten one thing: the driver's door! Not only was it unlocked, but it was wide open. He had left it open when he jumped out chivalrously. Carla scrambled towards the front of the limo to lock it also.

She was too late! One of the black-clad terrorists was already inside!

She saw the man's eyes through the holes in his balaclava, saw their evil intent, and in a second she knew she was going to die.

The man aimed his gun and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

On TV's across America :

_"Well Bob, there is a rumour floating around Washington that President Jackson is going to send more troops into Iraq! What are your thoughts?" _

_"Assuming that the rumour is true, the president is either very smart or very dumb! On one hand it would seem to be political suicide to send in more troops, especially after the further beheading of American citizens, many will feel it would fan the flames. But on the other hand, the people might actually respect the president's determination! He is willing to risk losing the presidency to fulfil his obligations." _

_"But aren't they just that, his obligations? America doesn't seem to be behind the president on this one. The latest opinion polls show that most Americans couldn't care less about Iraq , and wonder why we went there in the first place." _

_"Well that's true too, Jim. But then again, as the president repeatedly assures us, the world is a safer place without Sadam! Whether the new Iraqi administration is any better, or stable for that matter, than Sadam's regime won't matter. The fact is that Sadam's days of torturing his own people are over. He is in custody, and that is because of the decision of President Jackson." _

_"Bob, thank you once again for your political insight."_

"We haven't received any demands as yet sir, but we can expect some. I'm sorry sir."

The president slumped into his chair, horrified. His daughter had been _kidnapped!_ Andrew Jackson thought back to his conversation with her earlier, she had been suffering assaults because of him and now she could suffer worse. What if they threatened to hurt her if he didn't pull out the troops from Iraq ? America doesn't negotiate with terrorists, but this was his own _daughter_ not just another, distant, citizen.

"Sir every effort is being made to locate your"

"Mr President, Mr President!" a young secret service man burst into the room. "You'd better watch this." He said switching on the television.

"_…daughter has been kidnapped. If you're just joining us we have breaking news. An anonymous phone call to CNN just moments ago has made the outrageous claim that the president's daughter has been kidnapped. The phone call came_" the presenter paused, "_What's that? Folks I have just been informed that we have now received video footage! That's right, you heard me correctly. Just bear with me and we will play the footage._"

The screen changed and immediately the president's face turned white. There on the screen, for the entire country to see, was his daughter on her knees. Standing behind her was four black-clad men, their faces hidden behind balaclavas. The man immediately behind Carla had a pistol against the back of her head.

A voice started speaking from one of the men, a voice that President Jackson would never forget for one reason: it was the voice of an _American_!

"Mr President, people of America and the world. Let me make one thing perfectly clear: I am not an Islamic terrorist. I care little about America 's war on terror, and I don't care about Iraq . I am a mercenary. I am getting paid for this, whatever the outcome.

The outcome?

That is up to you Mr President!

If you want your daughter back alive you must do one thing: Pull out of Iraq ! All American personnel and civilians must leave. You have two hours to announce your decision using the emergency broadcast system. Otherwise your daughter dies, in front of the whole world!"

The CNN presenter came back on screen. His face reflected the shock of the entire country. "_Some devastating news there. We shall keep you posted, but now we'll cross to our political expert_"

The president's television was switched off. The room was deathly silent.

The entire country, if not the world, had also been glued to their televisions. Two hours from now would see a truly historic moment. Would the president give in to the terrorists demands and thus declare "open season" on Americans world wide? Or would he _sacrifice_ his own daughter to fulfil policy.

Across the nation on CNN:

_"I know this is going to sound harsh" CNN's political commentator said, "but America 's war in Iraq is essentially his war on Iraq . For it to come to this is sadly ironic." _

_"Sadly ironic? Bob, the president's daughter has been kidnapped!" _

_"I know Jim, in my opinion, and the opinion of a lot of Americans, the president has only himself to blame. We all hope it turns out well, but in all honesty I don't see how it can. He's damned if he does, and if he doesn't." _

"Tell me we have some options?" the president pleaded.

"We're working on it, but two hours doesn't give us a lot of time."

"Damn it!" Andrew yelled. "That is my daughter who is going to be executed if we don't do something! Now go and find someway to get my daughter back!"

"Yes sir." He said leaving the room.

"Mr President." The Vice-President said, stepping forward. "I don't want to sound negative, but I believe your decision making abilities have been compromised. I am suggesting that you relinquish command to me until this is over."

The president gazed up at his 'number 1'. "No, I can still make the right decision."

"For your family or the country sir?"

President Jackson was silent for a long time. "I can make the right decision."

"Ok sir. I'm behind you."

"Thank you James."

Apart from the sounds of cameras flashing, silence prevailed in the press room of the white house. The two hour deadline was closing fast. The president's spokesman had just announced to the media that he was on his way down.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Came the announcement. "The president of the United States ."

President Andrew Jackson entered the room and walked silently to the microphone. On any other given day when the president entered the press room, reporters threw questions at him, almost demanding answers, but not today. The room remained silent. Respect for the presidents momentous decision and the circumstances surrounding such a decision kept them silent.

The president took his place at the podium, Vice-President James Baldwin stood behind him. The president took a deep breath:

"My fellow Americans, my administration's failure in protecting this country from the threat of terrorism was made evident on September 11 2001. Since then I have made decisions that I have thought have been in the best interests of the American people,"

Elsewhere, the president's daughter was watching her father's speech on television. At gunpoint.

"_…best interests of the American people. Not everyone has agreed with my policies, others have openly criticised them but I have stood firm for the good of America . Sadam Hussein and his regime may not have been involved in the attacks in New York, but he was still a threat to the peace of this great country. I learn from my mistakes, I learnt from September 11 that America needs to remove threats before they are able to carry out their plans. This is what we have done in Iraq . This is what we will continue to do._" The President paused. Tears formed in his eyes. He continued, his voice shaky. "_Carla, I know you're watching. I love you._"

At that moment Carla knew her fathers decision. He wasn't going to withdraw from Iraq!


	3. Chapter 3

It started with a gasp in the White House press room. It was if the whole country knew at once. The President continued:

"I know we have had our differences in the past, but I have always loved you. I'm sorry Carla, I can't give in; it would only make the situation worse in the long run."

President Jackson started crying. Vice-President came to his side and whispered something in his ear. The president walked to his aid. Vice President Baldwin continued the speech:

" America has a long standing policy: America does not negotiate with terrorists! We have made a commitment to the people of Iraq and we will not be bullied into leaving our job uncompleted. We ask all Americans, and indeed all _human beings _throughout the world to pray for the safe return of Carla to her family. Thank you, that is all."

"Get us on again! Now!" the terrorist shouted.

A few minutes later and he appeared on every television in America , including those in the White House.

"Mr President, people of America . We have all heard the president's response. He would sacrifice the life of his daughter to save the country. What an act of heroism! It's a shame about his daughter though. She didn't have a choice in the matter. Any last words?" Carla Jackson was sobbing. "Speak!" the terrorist yelled as he thrust his gun against her head.

Carla controlled her sobbing. "I hate you dad."

"You have made your choice Mr President, now I fulfil my end."

The black-clad mercenary took a step back from Carla and without hesitation fired two shots into her chest.

Carla Hillary Jackson, the President's daughter, was dead.

_Four months later._

Andrew Jackson was in the oval office, recently re-elected, meditating on the past few months. Carla's death had hit him hard. Veronica had filed for divorce less than a week afterwards.

But there had been a silver lining, for the country at least. The kidnapping of Allied civilians in Iraq had ceased. It was thought that those responsible had concluded that if the President won't back down to save his daughter, what is beheading a truck driver going to do? It hadn't stopped the attacks on military personnel however, in fact, these had increased. Suicide bombings against American troops had _doubled!_ But Andrew Jackson was confident that these could be handled.

He also thought back to the November elections. They had been held only 2 months after the incident, and Andrew had won by a landslide. It was also the largest percentage of citizens to _ever_ turn out to vote.

The President's phone rang.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey honey! How's four months in Australia treated you? Well I hope."

"Fantastic dad. I'm having the time of my life. It is such a treat to be able to go anywhere without being someone! I can live a normal life."

"Albeit a normal life with a few million dollars! That should keep you comfortable for a while."

"Yeah I'll be fine; after all, I have Frank still protecting me. Have you told mum yet?"

"I told her yesterday, and I have arranged her flight. She'll arrive via Pine Gap same as you."

"You told me she knew before hand."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I needed her reaction to be genuine. But she's happy you're alive and is looking forward to seeing you soon. But I don't thing she'll ever forgive me!"

"I've been watching the news; your plan seemed to have worked. There hasn't been an American hostage taken since!"

"Yes, we both have what we want; you got your life out of the spotlight, and I got my troops into Iraq and stopped innocent Americans getting beheaded at the same time. But I will miss you Carla."

"Me too Dad, but I'll see you in four years and I'll keep in touch til then. I love you."

"I love you too."

President Jackson hung up the phone.

"How many people know?"

"Only a few of my most trusted friends." The president replied. "Now, where would you like your money?"

A few minutes later and Michael Grissom walked out of the oval office, with a further $10,000,000 to his name.


End file.
